Will Of Fire
by Xanby S. Tchaikovsky
Summary: Im Hyung Soo's past life has never been kind to him till his death in a car accident. That was why he was given another shot in life by being reincarnated in a different realm. However, the irony was; how does one even get a better life if they are born in a warring state...again? (Slight cross-over, but not that much to be placed in cross over section)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **Hey folks, so a few words before you head off and read this work of mine. Don't worry, I won't take too much of your time. I promise.**

 **First, this is slightly a cross-over fiction wherein mentions of another anime (Hetalia) would be made since the character that will be reincarnated in the Shinobi universe is an unofficial character from a different anime.**

 **And yes, as said, this is one of those 'reincarnated' kind of story everyone is so tired about already. But then, this is my first attempt on such story so please don't hate if somebody like me simply wanted to have an experience writing one.**

 **This will also be an AU thing since a lot of the canons will be altered. After all, the mere presence of an uncanon character changes everything to begin with.**

 **Now without further ado, if those things discourage you, then I would simply thank you for having the time reading this note. But if you are still interested, you may now proceed. And please do enjoy your stay~.**

 **Thank you~!**

 **~Xanby S. Tchaikovsky**

* * *

Fire; that was the last thing Im Hyung Soo, the representative of North Korea, saw before he had succumbed to his untimely death. It was the fire that licked all over his private vehicle that was located in the fields near an isolated highway in one of his rural provinces.

If only he had known that the people who were against the unification of North and South Korea were that desperate to the point of even hijacking his vehicle, he would have not taken his ride and had taken public transport to commute his way to South Korea. But the thing was…he didn't know. And by time he was phoned by his brother Young Soo, the representative of South Korea, about the bomb that the terrorists had attached in his car, it was already too late as he was nearly a few kilometers away from the 38th parallel line that was now known as the Military Demarcation line. And by then, he knew that he might not make it through that night.

Shouting from the other line of the phone, Young Soo was determined on telling him to abandon his car already to save himself from the bomb. However, Hyung Soo knew that he can't simply do that. If it was that easy, then he could have already done it; but it wasn't. If the car was to go in a full stop, the bomb was to blow up immediately. Young Soo told him about it while saying that it was no problem once he jumps out of the running car and let it just randomly hit anywhere and explode there. However, Hyung Soo begs to differ. He knew that his car's gas was just enough for it to reach the 38th parallel line and the road was just a straight rood ahead making the odds high for it to cause damage once it reaches the border and hits something. And the things was, the car would still have enough gas to fuel the fire that the explosion would make making Hyung Soo regret the fact that he had his tank in full before leaving town.

But then, regretting those decisions wasn't going to spare him from his death nor protect his people from the harm the explosion was going to make. He knew that the only option he had left was to have his car explode elsewhere away from his people and he has to think fast about it.

With the pressure hearing his brother's voice arguing him from the phone and the sound of his heartbeat pounding on his chest and its beating sensation almost climbing his throat, Hyung Soo came up with a plan and it was definitely the only way he could think of that would definitely ensure the safety of people; however, his own wasn't guaranteed. But he had no other choice and he had no time to think of another way, so without hesitation he immediately steered his car to a U-turn and had it headed far away from the border as he headed for the isolated area that was up north of the road.

"Hey _Dong saeng_ ," Hyung Soo finally spoke as he pressed his phone on the side of his ear while his other hand controlled the wheel. "It seems like I won't be seeing you just yet."

"What?! _Hyung-nim_!" Young Soo protested outlook from the other end. "You told me that you are going to see me soon. You promised!"

"I did _Dong saeng._ I did. However," Hyung Soo's eyes slightly lit up as he could already see the vast emptiness of the highway in front of him and so was the field that was just beside it. He quite knew that no one was going to be there as it was night time and nearly everyone would be back in their shelters already and hardly anyone in North Korea has a vehicle save for the higher ups and himself who was fortunate enough to be given the hand me downs of any officer who fancy getting a new wheel so the chances of having a civilian involve in his accident was little to none at all.

"Some promises are just not that easy to keep," Hyung Soo announced out and not even a good five seconds have pass, he could already hear his brother crying on the other end of the telephone.

"You always say that when you are going to do something risky, _Hyung-nim._ You always do," Young Soo hissed as he slammed his fist on what it sounded to be as a wooden desk. Hyung Soo simply released a deep sigh as he said, "Well, things just have to be done the way they have to be. And risks are always high for the likes of us. It's our way of living after all."

" _Hyung-nim_!" Young Soo sounded infuriated for the first time since a few decades have passed. Hyung Soo could just let a small tear escaped the corner of his eyes as his imagined the flushed face of his younger brother with the animated face in his curl to be sporting the exact same frown he does. He really didn't knew how he does that and definitely neither does his brother does and it seems like he'll definitely not find out about it anymore as he said, " _Mianhae Dong saeng,_ but I have to hang up now."

"No Wait—! _Hyung-nim—_!"

Before Young-Soo could have finished off his sentence, Hyung Soo had already hung up and threw his phone back at the seat just besides his. He could feel his sweat rolling down the nape of his neck as he thought to himself, ' _would I still be able to make through this night at all?'_ Glancing at the rearview mirror, he could see the agitated look on his face and he quite knew that he wasn't going to get any good answer at all.

Hyung Soo bit his lower lip as he removed his seatbelt and had his hand on the gear lever. This was it. He was going to park the car and let it explode then and there and he has to be quick or else he'd be stuck inside when the bomb explodes. He knew he might not have enough time before that happens, but he has to risk it. It was his only chance of survival.

As he anticipated for the arrow of his speedometer to gradually decrease from his steady 60 km/ph while driving it down to the open field , he didn't knew that the bomb was actually set to explode as soon as the speed decreases even by one notch. And it was too late for him to know that as not even a few seconds had passed, a loud explosion echoes throughout the entire empty field and an enormous flare was given birth in the middle of it.

And somewhere in South Korea, a grieving Young Soo shouted at the top of his lungs as Hyung Soo might have been unaware, he had actually failed to press the 'end call' button of his newly given touch screen phone making Young Soo hear the entire explosion before his signal was abruptly cut off with a loud static while somewhere else in another universe, in the exact same time, a mother was the one who had shouted out her pain caused by the pang of her labor.

As one was taken away from some place, a new life was given to another. That's how life works.

* * *

Tajima Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha clan, tensed up slightly as he heard his wife Maiya Uchiha shouted from the other side of the paper thin wall making him stand up from his seat and nearly barge in the doom in utter concern. However, he was stopped midway by some of his subordinates who grabbed him by his arms saying, "Tajima-san, please calm down. Your wife is going to be fine. And besides," one of them cleared their throat, "This isn't the first time your wife had given birth to your child right?"

This made Tajima silent for a few seconds as he turned to the door behind him and recalled how his two other sons, Madara and Izuna, was standing outside with the other members of the Uchiha clan in anticipation for the birth of their other sibling that day. And it was true, Tajima already had two sons; but neither of their births were something he had watched as close as this one since he had always been away when his wife had given birth to both of them. And on both case, he was in the battlefield beheading Senjus to be greeted with a healthy born son once he gets back in the Uchiha main base. So in his opinion, this was definitely his first to actually 'witness' childbirth.

Having no mood to argue as he had been tired from the near death experience he had after the encounter with the ever annoying Butsuma Senju of the Senju clan, Tajima simply did as he was told and went back to his seat to ease up a bit. After all, he was supposed to be happy since he made it back alive to still be there for the birth of his third child.

And even before Tajima could have drawn out a breath, he found himself jolting back up to his feet when the door finally opened and the nursemaid came out to his sight making him walk towards her faster than the woman could have blinked saying, "how's my wife?! Is she alright?! Tell me!"

"Tajima-san," the nursemaid firmly responded unshaken by the angry fist the head Uchiha was making as she gestured to her eyes saying, "Sharingan, Tajima-san. There's no need for you to use that in here. Your wife is fine and so is your son so you don't have to worry about anything."

Tajima, for a moment, was rendered speechless when he heard what the nursemaid said. Did he hear it clear? Did she just say the word 'son' a few moments ago?

Being a person who has the 'see before believe' attitude, Tajima found himself pushing the nursemaid aside a bit too hard than he should as he marched in the birthing room not even bothering to leave his sword outside which received a sharp and disapproving frown from the other nursemaids that was inside the room with his wife who was already cleaned up after her labor by her maidens in waiting and was already cradling in her arms a small swaddling cloth that contained his young child.

"Maiya!" Tajima exclaimed out to his wife as he knelt down besides her placing his blade unto his side while looking at her with a concerned expression painted on his face. "Are you alright?! Is our child alright?!"

"Tajima," his wife Maiya calls out to him in a weak tone caused by labor as she reached out to him with one hand. "I'm just fine. And so is our son here," she showed the Uchiha elder the face of their new born son causing the said man to almost make a tear escape from his eye. Just the mere sight of his new child was enough for him to nearly forget the fact that he was in the middle of warfare for a few seconds.

"Isn't he beautiful," Maiya commented out as Tajima accepted the child to be placed in his arms. At first he seemed hesitant, but he soon eased a bit when the child was in the safely placed in his arms for him to hold. Tajima couldn't say anything in response as he merely nodded his head in response to his wife's statement earlier ago. It was like; he was taken rid of the capability of talking. It simply felt unusual for him to be there at all.

"So dear," Maiya broke the silence Tajima was having for simply staring at both of them with mixed expressions now reigning over his weathered out face. "What will we call our third son as?"

Tajima haven't thought of it yet as for the past few month have he been only been aware of his wife's pregnancy just a month ago as it had been difficult with keeping the Senju off their sights especially that the alleged second child of Butsuma Senju was a Sensor causing a bit of a trouble with his subordinates. However, he seemingly didn't have to think about it any further as he glanced down to his child and said, "Kasai. Kasai Uchiha. That's going to be our son's name."

"Kasai Uchiha," Maiya repeated out in her exhaustion as she stared at her husband hopefully. "It sounds wonderful. Kasai it should be then."

And starting from that night on, Im Young Soo had lost his twin brother Im Hyung Soo while Tajima Uchiha gained a son in the name of Kasai Uchiha.

 _ **As they say in life, while one loses, the other receives.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

 **So, to those who read this story, thanks a million~! Especially to those who followed and favorite this story. Rests assure that I will do my best for you guys.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **-Xanby S. Tchaikovsky**

A few years had pass ever since Kasai was born and the war between the Senjus and Uchihas had become much worse than it already was. More people died, casualties gotten twice higher in just a few months and Tajima Uchiha was starting to become paranoid.

Nights became sleepless for the Uchiha head as he was always on guard and was anticipating for the next attack the Senjus would make since the last time had been one of the most threatening one for the said clan wherein the price they had to pay for them to have survived that night was the life of his wife Maiya Uchiha.

Not only that, Tajima also became more stricter and firmer when it comes towards his clansmen, and much more when it comes to his three sons Madara, Izuna and Kasai. He trained them from dusk till dawn if he had the time to do so, and in his absence he would assign his most trusted to be the one to oversee their trainings. He drills his words in their heads about how they should hate the Senjus more often than he ever acted as a father to them.

He wasn't forgiving when it comes to his sons specifically as he had set unreachable standards for each of his sons to and would definitely punish them for failure of compliance. His youngest, Kasai, had always been the one who goes through this as he had proven to be very frail and inefficient in battle; thus, making it appear like he loathes that said son of his so much so that he'd almost kill him with his own hands already.

But then, that wasn't the case. Tajima was merely anxious for the safety of his son as if he were to stay in his current state any much longer and the Senjus were to find out about it, he was more than certain that his son was definitely going to be a target and Tajima wasn't that willing to lose another family member in the hands of those Senjus.

However, it seems like his children doesn't see his actions the way he does.

* * *

Kasai knew from the very beginning that he had no chance of winning against the older Uchiha as he was more experienced and skilled in every aspect. However, the clan's folk were egging him on to do so. Provoking him and telling him that he was a disgrace to the main family if he backs down from a simple spar and deserves to be demoted to the branch family; or worse, get kicked out of the clan altogether since cowards have no place in the clan.

Those words were enough to make Kasai forget all his common sense and accept the challenge on which he immediately regretted afterwards not even 5 seconds have passed after his opponent stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. Definitely the moment wherein Kasai had learnt not to let himself get driven by emotions.

To make the matters worse, his father Tajima had seen all of it happen right before his eyes and was rather disappointed to how weak he actually was.

That disapproving look on Tajima's face as the corners of his lips was dragged down to a sharp frown and his brows furrowed down to the middle of his forehead making the creases more visible than they usually do. At that moment Kasai could feel tears already accumulating in his eyes and before Tajima could have opened his mouth, Kasai did the first thing his mind told him to do—and that was to run as fast as he could away from everyone in the Uchiha clan.

Kasai could hear his brothers Madara shouting and Izuna tailing from behind, but he didn't turn around as he instantly increases the speed of his running to the point wherein he could no longer hear their voice nor feel their presence behind him. Yes, it was true that he can't compete in strength; however, speed was a different talk.

When Kasai was sure that his brothers can't locate him anymore, he found himself in an unknown environment that he wasn't familiarized off. After all, being the youngest, Tajima had always been strict of him leaving their compound and never had he brought him alongside him in the battlefield either. The only place he was ever allowed to go was the Uchiha main house, the entire compound and the 5 km radius surrounding the compound.

But then, he was only allowed in the outskirts only when he was tasked to deliver a message to the other clansmen that are on guard duty on the areas. Asides from that, he was actually not only to ever step for outside the compound; thus, in most of the times, the young Uchiha was to be found in the Main family's dojo training till unconscious by any elder that was available for that day.

"Is that…a river?" Kasai uttered out in a surprised tone as he eyes caught sight of endless flowing water in the middle of a vast field of land. Being someone who had never wandered that far, the only sight he could see was houses and fields with grass and trees, but never before had he seen bodies of water such as a river.

His brother Madara had told him about the rivers and the oceans before and the closest thing he had seen to what a river would look like was that model Madara made using bamboo sticks and a basin of water. But then, he wasn't enthused enough by the tiny model as he claimed it wasn't much of a sight to see. Madara understood finding his model unappealing and promised that he'd bring him and Izuna to see one in the near future. But then, it seems like he doesn't have to wait for that near future his brother promised him of.

"Wow! The water is moving!" Kasai exclaimed in amusement as he bent down to see the water much closer forgetting for a moment that by this time his father was most likely fuming in anger already while his brothers are worried sick for him as the possibility of him to be spotted by a Senju was not that small.

However, his happiness was short lived at the sight of his visage being reflected back to him by the waters as the first thing he muttered at the sight of it was, "ugly."

Kasai, for a long time, had never understood why his clansmen find it difficult to accept him as one of them. His father was an Uchiha and so was his mother; yet, even though those facts were certainly clear, they still raised a brow at him and often times grumbles out complaints declaring that they don't believe such tale and disregard it as nothing but a hoax. Tajima, of course, wasn't simply silent of this issue, reprimanding those who ever dare speak about it as his mother Maiya would glare at those who gives him weird looks every time they see him. Kasai never understood why his parents even had to react in such manner at all; and more did he not figure out why his clansmen were even like that to him. However, he didn't remain ignorant forever.

It was not long after when Kasai recognizes the reasoning of the others and the root cause of their doubts. It was all because he didn't look like an Uchiha at all. Kasai noticed all of this during that one time when he and his brothers were practicing chakra control in their dojo one day.

While his brothers were utterly concentrated into perfecting their chakra control, Kasai was all distracted by observing the physiques of his older siblings. It was by that time had he noticed that his brothers resembled each other in some way leaving him to be the odd man out when the three of them were together.

As his brother's hair were rather messy looking and unruly even after numerous times of being combed, his hair was already fixed no matter what he does. It was always neat and clean that even though he doesn't comb his hair for an entire week straight, no one would actually noticed it unlike his brothers whose hair just could make every single comb in existence surrender with theirs. And the difference didn't just end there.

Out all of the Uchihas that were still alive, Kasai was the only one who has this protruding kind of hair structure that curls downward in such an odd manner. Nobody in the clan knew what it was called as they never had one; thus, they just called it 'the hair' or simply 'the curl'. And for the time Tajima had observed this unusual physique of his child, he had noticed that the 'curl' was more of a trouble than something relevant for his son to keep. At just one tug of it, Kasai would render defeat for some unexplainable reasons.

Now this had been the more reason why Tajima had trained him harsher than how he had trained his other sons. Having a blind spot that was easy to access as such makes him the easiest one to defeat in all of the able bodied men of the Uchiha clan. And for many times, Tajima had tried to address to this issue in many different ways. One of which he had tried cutting the said strands of hair with his own kunai only to end up getting disappointed at the fact that it simply grows back again and the strand simply gets thicker each time he cuts it. So he sort of given up on getting rid of that hair strands deciding that teaching his son better self defense was definitely the only route he could take.

But out of all the things that could be pointed out that really hit it hard about his origins was the fact that his eyes were in a lighter shade. Unlike the usual cold and seemingly soulless jet black eyes of every Uchiha there was, his eyes were bright ambers. They were like burning little embers embedded on white sheet of paper. And somehow, he sometimes feels afraid just by merely looking at them. It was as though he was looking straight to the eyes of a murderer.

"You monster! Stop looking at me like that!" Kasai hissed angrily as he threw whatever random stuff he managed to pick up from the ground beside him.

And as the water then rippled, he watched his visage then started to fade away slightly; however, it comes back again once more as the water settles down. It reminds him of how problems may seem fade away for a moment when one ignores it; but then, the truth was, they never disappeared anyway.

Finding his interest towards the river already ruined by the reflection of his own face, Kasai was snapped back to the reality of him being actually lost in some random clearings whose distance away from the compound was something he wasn't aware of. And to make things worse, he couldn't recall the path he had just taken to get here so getting back home was something that seems to be impossible to accomplish at this state. But then again, do they even wanted him to go back home? After all, he may outrun his brothers, but never their Father. And their Father didn't seem to have bothered at all when he left.

' _Probably he wanted me gone anyways_ ,' Kasai bitterly thought as he brushed off the dirt that had clung on to his black trousers and decided upon to ponder on his next course of actions considering that he did brought himself to such situation so it was absolutely up to him to solve it.

As Kasai was getting lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the presence none of the three other individuals who were chatting not far away from his standing point. And it would have been fine if they were just some regular farmers or peasants passing by; but the thing was, they simply had to be the last thing an Uchiha would want to come across in the wilderness—a bunch of Senjus.

* * *

By all means, Tobirama Senju loves his brother Hashirama from the depths of the earth to the moon as he would be more than willing to sacrifice his own life on the line for him. However, just as much as his love for him was overwhelming, was just as much as how wonderful he thought it was to strangle the life out of him as of the moment.

"Nii-san! Can you please stop pushing me and tell me where we are going?!" Tobirama grumbled as he was already pissed off by the constant tugging and pushing his brother has been doing to him for the past few already. "And Itama, can you just stop laughing there and help me instead."

"No can't do _onii-san_ ," Itama giggled as he began pushing him as well. "You just have to move faster and follow Hashi-nii already. Trust me; you are going to like it there."

"Yeah Tobi," Hashirama pouted as he held him by the hand and lead the way. "Trust me will ya! It's not like we're going to kill you or anything."

"Now that's a bit disturbing," Tobirama sweat dropped as he didn't argue any longer and had let himself get dragged away by his sibling who he sometimes couldn't decipher and understand.

"Aish! You worry too much Tobi. You are starting to sound like our _Tou-san_ already." Hashirama complained to his noncompliant sibling who showed a great array of distrust on him. "Smile a little, will ya? If you keep on frowning like that you're going to start having wrinkles like our _Tou-san_ does."

" _Nii-san,_ I would be smiling if you and Itama aren't deliberately bringing us to death row." Tobirama bitterly remarked as he tensed at the sight of the peaceful environment with the canopy of trees blocking of the rays of the sun and of the subterranean creatures crawling about on the surface that was causing him to be more concerned than relaxed the way he should be. And if the possibility of being an ambushed by an Uchiha wasn't just that high, he might have actually enjoyed the scenery.

"Can we just go home already _Nii-san_? _Tou-san_ might have noticed that we are gone and is looking for us by now," he protested as dirt and grime were getting in his sandals with the way his siblings were urging him to move forward to wherever they intend to bring him to.

Hashirama shakes his head in refusal much to his dismay and to the glee of their younger sibling Itama who exclaimed in a casual tone, " _Otou-san?_ Most likely not Tobi- _nii._ Our _Tou-san_ is obsessed with the Uchihas to even notice if we are there or not."

"TOO obsessed if you ask my opinion on that, Itama." Hashirama unexpectedly interjected with a faint shudder. "I mean, he even has this secret collection of Uchiha memorabilia stack in the storage room that no one should know about; mostly Uchiha forged blades and kunai."

"Say what?!" Tobirama's face drained out of colour as he quite recalled how their father definitely had told them to not enter the Storage room. As a logical child, Tobirama had always thought it was because the Storage room was place where the things that are no longer being used and were too sentimental to be thrown away were stored there and a kid like them had no business meddling with them. And besides, storage rooms were often dusty and dirty, thus making it the last place a child would even want to be in the first place. However, upon hearing what his elder had just told him, he might had just actually had seen their father in a different light.

"What is Dad going to even do with those things? Doesn't he hate the Uchihas? So why keep their things like that?" Tobirama questioned as he hardly find any lick of sense to them. Sure, his father was a prideful Clan leader whose temperament for the Uchihas was rather nonexistent as he would often times refer to them as the 'Red Eyed Demons' for their Sharingan; however, that didn't gave him the slightest clue to why such actions was necessary.

It would have made a whole lot of sense to him though if their father was exhibiting them and were using them to brag out the number of Uchiha able-bodied men he had beheaded for the past few years. But then, that hadn't been the case as from what he could presume from his brother's claims, it seems like their Father was definitely not doing such. After all, it had been his first to hear of such collection in the first place and his brother couldn't have made that up as well since Tobirama could easily detect any lie his elder tell him. And surely, this wasn't one of them.

"Don't know and don't wanna ask," Hashirama hummed nervously making Tobirama assume to himself that his brother might had actually just entered the room and nearly had himself caught by their father to be sneaking in. Itama also looked a bit distressed about the topic so even though Tobirama was more than eager to know more, he quite understood that he couldn't ask them more questions from what he had already asked. And somehow, this made him want to explore the said area by himself once they happen to get back to their estate later on.

"Anyhow, let's forget we even thought about that topic for a moment and appreciate the environment," Hashirama shakily declared as he yanked his brother forward by the hand that nearly cause him and Itama to topple down while leading them to the depths further in to the forest.

Tobirama was near to protesting again about him not actually wanting to go to wherever they will drag him to; however, he suddenly held his tongue from doing so when an unusual sound came to their hearing range. It almost sounded like a crying child in his honest opinion. And obviously he wasn't merely hallucinating stuffs as his brother Hashirama also heard it when he said to them in a hushed tone, "guys, did you heard that?"

"Yeah, I also heard it as well." Itama replied as his eyes widened in surprise and anticipation which Tobirama admits to only see on his brother's face when he gets even the faintest waft of something he was completely interested on. "I think it's a small child or something."

"Then we should go and take a look at it at once," Hashirama instructed to the both of them on which Itama nodded in agreement without second thought while Tobirama was about to antagonize on the idea yet again. But then, even before he could have reasoned and state why he wouldn't want to head on immediately, neither had shown interest to whether he sat on the same page with them as they immediately ran off without him.

Of course, seeing that it had turn out to be that case, Tobirama had no choice but to go along with them. After all, it had always been a 'Majority rules' policy when it comes to the Senju clan and that had no exception when it comes to his very own siblings at all.

' _I just hope this isn't a trap or anything because I'll be damned if it is,'_ Tobirama grumbled in his head as he ran after his two brothers who definitely didn't thought of things thoroughly yet again as the last thing he would ever want to see or encounter was a damned Uchiha.

But then again, things don't usually go the way people wants them to right?


End file.
